Jeonju
=Overview= Jeonju (전주 - 全州) is the provincial capital and largest city in Jeollabuk-do (전라북도 - 全羅北道). Jeonju is a pleasant city surrounded by mountains and farmland, yet is quite a rapidly growing city of over 700,000 residents. It is renowned throughout Korea for its fine cuisine, especially its Bibimbap - 비빔밥. =Transportation= Getting there By air By rail By bus By car Municipal transit Rail Jeonju Station (전주역) is in Ah-Jung-Lee (아중리) and provides service to most cities within the country. It is a nice station with a traditional look. Bus The main bus terminal is in Dok-Jin Dong Go-Sok Bus Terminal(덕진동 고속 버스 터미날) not too far from Jeon-Buk Un-Heng (전북은행) and Lotte Department Store (롯데 백화점). It serves most Korean cities outside of Jeolla-Buk-Do (전라북도). Dok-Jin-Dong Bus Terminal (덕진동 버스 터미날) is in Dok-Jin Square and serves major cities within Jeolla-Buk-Do (전라북도), Gunsan (군산) and Iksan (익산). During the daytime the adjoining square is a parking lot; at night it become a soju-tent emporium. =Shopping= Department Stores Lotte Department Store (롯데 백화점) is located across from Jeonju Stream and has all the usual department store fare, as well as a top-notch movie theater and food court. Quite fashionable. E-Mart (이마트) In Seo-Shin-Dong (서신동) near Lotte. Two floor department store. Ground floor is a well stocked grocery store, while the second floor stocks everything from clothes to electronics for a reasonable price. Feel House is directly across E-Mart and sells various western goods at reasonable prices. Grocery Stores Convenience Stores Electronics Stores Convenience Stores Home and Garden Stores Book Stores Kyobo bookstore in the middle of Gaeksa (객사) has a large selection, including Korean language study. General Stores Most fashionable stores can be found downtown (시내) near Gaek-Sa (객사), the old foreign dignitaries residence. All types of fashionable clothing stores can be found here, as well as a variety of restaurants, bars, and 5 movie theaters. Other fashionable clothing stores, restaurants and bars can be found in Dok-Jin-Dong (덕진동), near Jeon-Buk University's Old Gate (전북대학교 구정문, or 구정문 for short). =Dining and Entertainment= Snack-style bars Pub-style bars Tombstone 1: On the main street across from the old-gate of Jeon-Buk University (구정문). Nice western style bar with tables and bar seats available. Frequent juggling and fire shows. Music Bank: On the main street across from the old-gate of Jeon-Buk University (구정문). In the building next to Lotteria. Popular western-style nightclub with a mix of Korean and Western dance music. Frequent dancing on chairs and tables. Arrive early! Jukebox: Once you reach Lotteria near the old gate (구정문), walk along the street facing it. You will see Tu-Pak Nightclub and Jukebox next to it. On the 2nd floor. New soundsystem has rejuvenated this club and is now popular with the same set and style as Music Bank. Tu-Pak: Once you reach Lotteria near the old gate (구정문), walk along the street facing it. You will see Tu-Pak Nightclub and Jukebox next to it. On the ground floor. Nice layout for a western-style nightclub yet not as popular as Music Bank and Jukebox. Various DJs with different styles on different nights. Tombstone 2: Near the old gate of Jeon-Buk University (구정문). Walk away from the gate and turn left at the first intersection. Downstairs. Popular with the foreigner crowd on the weekends, usually late at night. Mostly hip-hop. Fast Food and Noodles A great place is Chung-Moo Kim-Bab (충무 김밥), directly across the basketball stadium near the old gate of Jeon-Buk University. Cheap, lots of selection, delicious, and lots of great side dishes. Da-Rak-Bang (다락방): A famous Gam-Ja-Tang restaurant near the Dok-Jin-Dong bus station. For 6,000Won you get a large serving of Gam-Ja-Tang (pork-bone-soup) and lots of side dishes. Casual decor and private seating available. In front of Oh-Lay-Oh-Lay bar and next to Jukebox and Tu-Pac nightclubs. =Services= Auto Service Hair Styling Tailoring and Dry Cleaning Veterinary Services Travel Agencies =Utilities= Electrical Service Communications Internet Coverage Mobile Phone Coverage Natural Gas Service Fuel Oil Service Liquid Propane Service =Sanitation= Waste Separation Rules Waste Pickup Schedule =Local Attractions= The city also contains many cultural and historical sites, as it was the birthplace of the Yi (이) - or Joseon (조선) - dynasty which ruled Korea for over 500 years from 1392 to 1910. The two most impressive historical sites are Gyeonggijeon (경기전), the historic palace grounds; and Pungnammun (풍남문), the remaining gate of the historical wall once encircling Jeonju. Other nearby attractions are: Moaksan (모악산) mountain, which overlooks Jeonju; and Geumsansa (금산사 - 金山寺) Buddhist temple. (Template for towns & cities) Specialty Products and Festivals Museums Temples =Recreation= Fitness Outdoor Activities Parks =Related Articles= The following articles are relevant to this position: =External links= Here you can find some more information on this town.